Dar y perder la vida
by AnFANGirl
Summary: AU. "Aun sin saber que le daria toda su sangre y moriria, él acepto gustoso" Ichi/Ruki, este fic puede causar varias depresiones sin cura, los sensibles estan advertidos.


**Dar y perder la vida**

_**Buenas tardes/noches/días/ damas y caballeros…este es un fic:**_

_**No apto para personas sensibles, este fic puede causar llantos interminables y depresión.**_

_**Bueno... ¿que mas?**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime y el padre de Ichi son inventos maravillosos de TITE KUBO, Orihime aparece en el fic como enfermera, es la que relata parte de esta TRAGICA HISTORIA DE 730 PALABRITAS, incluyendo el fic mismo y el titulo. Disfrutad de una tarde o noche de llanto…**_

_**Cuídense el cerebro, esto es traumático.**_

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando trabajaba como voluntaria en un hospital, conocí a una dulce muchachita de unos doce u once, llamada Rukia que sufría de una extraña enfermedad, su única oportunidad de recuperarse era con una transfusión y la pobre se negaba en rotundo...

-¡¡JAMAS, NO VOY A HACER NINGUNA PUTA TRANSFUCION, METASELO POR EL…!!-pero en el momento que iba terminar sus nada dulces palabras se desplomo en el piso. Su padre muchas veces pidió perdón por su actitud, llevaron a la chica a una camilla y le dieron respiración de oxigeno (una cosa parecida a una tapita, no sé como la llamen en su país).

Estaba simplemente viva por aquel aparatito, al lado estaba sentado su hermano con lágrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo su frágil mano, era su única hermana, las otras dos se habían muerto, de solo pensar que ella también moriría se le nublo aun más la vista.

El chico tenía o aparentaba unos quince, raro cabello zanahoria y que también había padecido esa enfermedad, pero el desarrollo los anticuerpos necesarios para evadir la contaminación de exceso de glóbulos blancos en su cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo, llamaron al chico que dejo la mano de su hermana y acaricio su cara y labios antes de dejar la habitación, definitivamente eso que vi que hiso el chico, no era para nada normal que digamos de hermanos. Se restregó la cara y se me acerco metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-Hola naranjita, siento lo que le pase a tu hermana…Quería hablarte de que puedes salvarla- el chico aun no sabía nada de aquella gloriosa transfusión- haciéndole una transfusión de tu sangre, como tú eres un familiar que ha sufrido el mismo caso y tienes su misma sangre, existe esa posibilidad. – El chico al instante asintió con fervor, cosa que me preocupo un poco- puedes pensarlo mas…

-¿¡quiere que me lo quede a pensar mientras esta es una situación de vida o muerte!?

-e…está bien…

De pronto algo nos alarmo, el ruidito me parecía muy conocido… ¡cómo no conocerlo, había visto a gente morir miles de veces!

Su hermano, Ichigo creo, corrió de inmediato hacia la puerta abriéndola y contemplando a una Rukia con la boca semi-abierta y sus cachetes que perdían el toque de sonrojo por la alta fiebre.

La chica rápidamente llamo a un doctor que trajo una camilla diciéndole a Ichigo que se recostara en ella, él absorto aun lo hiso obediente y rápidamente a la orden. Le inyectaron una aguja rápidamente y otra en el brazo de Rukia por donde la sangre de Ichigo pasaba al otro cuerpo de su hermana, al rato todo se apaciguo y el ruido dejo de sonar señalando su estado delicado pero mantenido y estable.

Se sentía mal, sus ojos iban perdiendo foco por cada poquito de sangre que entraba en el cuerpo de Rukia, prontamente su sonrisa desapareció y sus mejillas perdieron color mientras a la chica le sucedía al contrario, moribundo y con muy poca fuerza acaricio el rostro de la chica y tomo su mano. Al poco se desplomo y su mano perdió toda fuerza para volver permitirle alzar su mano por el simple hecho de tocarla y sentirla suya, de sentir su mano entrelazada con la de él.

Rukia abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó con un poco de esfuerzo viendo como el doctor se le acercaba y le preguntaba su estado, o como estaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron aun más al sentir un leve pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo.

No…

No…

¿¡No?!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!

Lo que más temía se estaba haciendo realidad frente a sus desmesurados ojos, lentamente bajo la cabeza hacia su brazo, estaba en shock, el olor a tabletas que se adentraba en sus fosas la corroía, y la sangre que entraba a sus venas…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡PORQUE LO HICIERON!? ¡SON UNOS ASESINOS!! ¡¡¡ICHIGO!!!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas y se arranco rápidamente el trasportador de sangre que ahora yacía colgado de si cama y se tiro encima del muchacho haciendo lo mismo y quitándole el transportador y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo al que le lloraba yacía muerto e inerte tumbado allí en la camilla, los que rodeaban aquella trágica escena solo atinaron a fruncir el entrecejo y bajar la barbilla.

Su peor temor se había cumplido.

El estaba...muerto

¡¡¡MUERTO!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fin**

**Jijiji lapsus**

**Ya se me pasara y les compensaré con uno que no sea de tragedia…OUu...**


End file.
